Tickets
by Fake Bliss
Summary: Oh, yes. Percy could get used this new movie experience. Percabeth.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO.

"Are...are you gay or something?"

Percy simply stared, mouth agape. "Uh, excuse me?"

The girl leaned over the ticket collection box so that her blond hair fell over her bare shoulders, framing her rather large bust in a way that would have made any of the Aphrodite boys fan themselves. Unfortunately for her, Percy wasn't into it - that, or he didn't notice. Her tube top was rather sparkly. That didn't help his ADHD.

"I said, are you gay? I mean, last summer I saw you come in the theater with some red-head, but you recently started coming with some Italian boy. So I thought-"

"Oh, no!" Percy exclaimed, waving his hands in addition to shaking his head. In his embarrassment, he neglected to realize the gravity of the circumstance; a total stranger knowing who he hung out with. "I'm totally straight."

The blond perked up. "Oh, so are you single then? I mean, you're by yourself so..."

"Uh...no." Percy turned slightly pink, willing any god to storm in with a doomsday prophecy so that this conversation could end.

He had only come to the theater and arcade with Nico to hang out during the break before camp started, partially because his mother insisted that the two bond over an activity that didn't involve fighting dracaena or raising the dead. Seeing as this section of Manhattan was relatively untouched by the battle for Olympus, Percy figured the movies was a decent place for his first official date with Annabeth.

He hadn't taken in account that in his nervousness, he would arrive twenty minutes early. He also neglected to notice that the girl by the ticket box had taken an interest in him; a fact that would probably have an affect on Annabeth. To make matters worse, the girl initiated a conversation. And anyone who may have glanced at them might have thought they were a couple, what with the tightened proximity; the girl had gradually leaned closer and closer to Percy without him noticing. This wouldn't have sat well with Annabeth, who just so happened to be entering the red and black building at that very moment.

"Annabeth!" Percy called, eager to jump out of his predicament. He jogged up to her.

Judging by the state of her clothing and hair, he also hadn't taken in for account that one of them might have ran into trouble on the way.

But Annabeth smiled, brushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "Hey, Percy. Sorry if I'm a bit late; I ran into a hydra on the sub." She glanced over Percy's shoulder at the ticket girl he'd been conversing with. "Making friends?" Judging by her raised eyebrows, Percy figured what she really said was "Are you willing to test my wrath?" She might as well have asked him to kiss Dionysus, Percy rebuked so fiercely.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but still laced her fingers with his. "Come on, Percy." They walked up to the ticket collection counter.

"You're not going to fix your hair or anything? Don't girls usually freak over that stuff?" He muttered the last part, but Annabeth caught it anyway.

She snatching the tickets out of Percy's pocket and shoved them into the ticket girl's hands. And without waiting for the stubs, Annabeth pulled Percy towards the closest theater.

"So, um. That's a no? And weren't we going to buy popcorn or something? Is this even the right room?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes for what felt to her the millionth time that day, and all but shoved Percy into the dimly lit theater. "We're not going to need any of that, Seaweed Brain."

Percy frowned, stepping up towards the back seats. "I don't know how you enjoy movies, Annabeth, but I kinda like some refreshments, you know? Sometimes pizza, but definitely at least popcorn and a sod-" But Annabeth's lips were already on his. Oh, yes. Percy could get used this new movie experience.

Of course, their date _would_ be ruined by the two-headed snake hissing from two rows down.

**Author's Note: **Oh, gods it's been a while, but I think I'm finally getting back into my fanfiction zone. Thank you so much for reading till the end. And btw, the monster was an amphisbaena, but I thought it kind of ruined the flow of the sentence, so I replaced it. Meh :P

Constructive criticism is golden. :)


End file.
